Generally, a production line of a vehicle factory manages information of a vehicle being transferred to a conveyor in order, and manages an assembly process in consideration of the vehicle specification information that matches the vehicle information.
FIG. 1 shows a work management system or a production management system installed in a conventional production line of the vehicle.
Referring to FIG. 1, a manufacturing execution system (MES) manages sequence information of the vehicle that is sequentially mounted on a moving means installed on a conveyor. The vehicle is assembled as it is transported along the production line including processes through the conveyor.
A scanner reads a bar code attached to the vehicle body entering through the conveyor, recognizes the body number, and transmits the recognized body number to the facility terminal (or a facility device such as a programmable logic controller (PLC)).
The facility terminal inquires of the MES vehicle identification number (VIN) and specification information of the vehicle, and performs a process operation or a production process of the vehicle in consideration of the inquired VIN and specification information. Since various models and options of vehicles are assembled in the production line, parts to be applied to the vehicle may be changed or assembly of some parts may be added or omitted according to the specification information.
In the conventional art, the scanner may cause recognition error of the body number, and an error may occur in which the vehicle information stored in the facility terminal is mismatched with an actual vehicle. The errors may cause a case where production of the vehicle is disturbed.
For example, the recognition error may occur due to various reasons such as angle and scan time of the scanner and position of an operator of the system during scanning of the body number of the vehicle. When an error of the VIN information retrieved from the MES occurs, an error may occur in the production process due to the mismatch between the actual vehicle entering the process and the specification information.
This may lead to a difficulty with management of sequence information of the production line and a reduction in yield due to the line stop.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding and may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.